


The Pet

by Angryturtle443



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Animal Play, Borks, Butt Plugs, Certain humans as pets, Death of a beloved goldfish, Domesticating, Fake animal ears, Food bowl, Force-Feeding, Gags, Gen, Jamie does a bork, Kibble, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, My first story here, Non con pet play, Non sexual love, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Part 1, Past Abuse, Pet Play, Punishment, Puny waterboarding if you could even call it that, Puppy Play, Spanking, Tails, Torture, Training, Unusual Punishment, WIP, bork, forced pet play, mention of amputation, non con, non sexual, non sexual pet play, non-con, shock collar, squirt bottle, terrible life, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: Jamie is a normal guy with a normal, maybe more pathetic life, until he gets kidnapped and trained to be..... a pet???-note from about a year or two after I wrote this, this is trash, I know it is trash. This is the first story I had ever really written so just don’t bother





	1. My life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so take it easy on me! Please comment and leave kudos!!! Give me suggestions to make this work better!  
> I have been switching the view point from 1st to third for important parts sooo there is a reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be harsh, this is my first story. I try to keep the characters vague so that they can be what you want them to be.

Yawning, I stretched out my arms and legs. This week has been a little rocky but today is a new day! ~Today is going to be great I just know it!~ I thought to myself. This week had been HORRIBLE, I lost my job, my girlfriend, and my pet goldfish (Carl), all in one week.... My excessive drinking had been the cause of all of these losses. I showed up to work day after day drunk and the boss got fed up with my bull shit and fired me. My girlfriend packed up her things and stormed off in a fit of rage because I would not listen to her while I was drunk. Lastly and most importantly I dumped the rest of my beer into Carl's tank when I was drunk because I had thought he looked "sad". The most crummy week of my life but I am going to turn my life around today!

I stepped out of my bed, the springs creaking audibly as I rose. The sunlight easily shining brightly through the cracked yellowed blinds disturbing my eyes as they adjusted to seeing my apartment, or rather closet the way I see it. Despite sleeping in on a Friday morning, I was exhausted. The only thing I could think of was coffee. I walked the three steps to the kitchen part of my room. There was still old coffee in the pot from yesterday so I chucked some in a mug and microwaved it for a minute. Glancing about the room in boredom for the agonizingly long 60 seconds, I looked from the burnt yellow carpeting to the piles of dirty laundry then finally my eyes stumbled upon my alarm clock. I had set it to wake me at 10:00 but now seeing that the time was 6:05 realized that I had not woke up early, instead, I had rather slept through my alarm. ~... ... ... wait.wot?~ Letting this sink in for a second, I stood there standing in silence staring at the alarm clock. ~ wait for a second, I'm supposed to be at the interview at 6:10.... if it is 6:05 then that means....~ 

I jumped up and ran across the room, putting on clothes and getting my keys and wallet. I scrambled out of my apartment, hands shaking moving as fast as possible to lock the door. I scuttled as fast as my legs could carry me to the bike rack in the garage. I unlocked my bike and dragged it outside as the pedals hit my ankles, putting them into a state of agony and rubbing my pants on the gears getting oil on my pants. I shot through the sidewalks on my bike, as I wanted to avoid traffic. Hoping that they would take pity on me if I told them my life story, I peddled as fast as my legs would push me, leaving a trail of destruction behind me as I rode through groups of now disheveled people, cursing at me. Adrenaline replaced my daily dose of caffeine as I pumped through the street as fast as I could. I reached the building that I was supposed to have the interview in and chained up my bike to the bike rack up front.

He stepped inside the building and tried to keep himself looking calm and collected for the interview. The couldn't keep from thinking about the Secretary. She was sooooooo hot. Her skin looked flawless and soft, her hair was shiny and full of volume, and don't even get me started on her outstanding rack.  
He approached her and spoke,"Excuse me. I am here for an interview with Mr. Maxwell." His voice cracked on "excuse" and Jamie was embarrassed but hid it underneath his confident poker face.  
"You are late Mr. Corneel please take a seat while I tell Mr. Maxwell that you are here." Her tone of voice made Jamie feel like a child as he sat down and tried to make himself look slightly more presentable.  
"Mr. Maxwell will see you now" The Secretary announced as she gestured towards a door with Mr. Maxwell written on the glass.  
He stumbled into the room and saw Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Maxwell was a grumpy old man with a receding hairline and a thick yet nicely trimmed mustache. He had a serious unwelcoming expression on his face as he gesture for Jamie to sit down. Mr. Maxwell reviewed Jamies' resume and job application all the while taking mental notes of his appearance behavior and posture.

Mr. Maxwell needed skilled employees with confidence and a backbone and Jamie was quite the opposite of what he was looking for.

"This is the most disgraceful job application I have EVER seen! I am surprised you have kept your previous job so long! Go work at MgRonalds(anime reference anyone?) where your abilities may be useful !" 

Jamie choked back tears as he stumbled out of the building.  
"yes he is perfect" Mr. Maxwell whispered into his cell phone after Jamie left.  
My eyes were so wet with tears that I did not notice a police officer standing next to my bike until I bumped into her.  
"S-ss-sorry ma'am" I managed.  
The female police officer handed me a $500 ticket for endangerment of peoples in a public space.  
"Next time it will be the slammer, be more careful when riding your bike!" At that, the cop got in her car and drove away. I unlocked my bike and started walking down the alleyway in an attempt to use a shortcut. As I was walking down the deserted alleyway, I heard shuffling behind me. Some man was behind me. I turned around to look and confirm my suspicions and I saw a masked man. I was about to yell but then a cloth was placed over my nose and mouth. I tried not to breathe it in, to struggle, fight it but all I was rewarded with was a hand around the back of my head forcing it still. I ..... kept ....try..ing to.. fight it but then.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Rip carl, you will be dearly missed


	2. Just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie starts his journey through this terrible place/terrible new life! I decided to ditch the fake swearing thing so I am going to edit the first chapter later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the turtle swear thing.... umm I'm new to this site so if you see something that shouldn't be there, then I am trying to fix it.

I wake up feeling drowsy but not the usual alcoholic nauseous feeling and headache like I normally feel when I wake up after a long night. My through is dry. It is bright where I am so I clench my eyelids tighter to avoid the inevitable task of waking up. I am actually a pretty comfortable temperature although it is a bit breezy. I suddenly remember that I have been kidnapped.~holy shit what the fuck is happening????~ I suddenly try to stand up on two feet and bang my head on the metal top of the cage. "FaaaaaaaaaaaCK!!!!!" I exclaim loudly. I go back to what should have been step one of my plan and actually open my eyes. I blush because I am completely naked.~oh god, my wallet~. I glance around and take in my surroundings while rubbing my head to ease the pain from the bump. The cage I am is a large scale version of a dog cage, about the side of a queen size mattress but is only tall enough to move around on all fours in. I am laying in a large dog bed. In one corner there is a food and water bowl, in the other looks to be some sort of puppy training pads. I look outside of the cage to see that my cage is identical to seven other cages lined up against the walls. Four pink cages on one side and four blue on the other. The floor looks to be carpet divided in half by color with blue matching the blue cages and pink matching the pink cages. Each cage has someone in it and everyone is looking at me in silence.  
"Ahhh!!! Where am I??? Get me out of here!!!!!!" I yell. I am starting to hyperventilate and have a sudden feeling of claustrophobia. I see a lock on the cage I am in and start to shake it and try to open it.  
"Shhhhh!!! Shhhhh!! Calm down dude!!" The guy in the blue cage next to me pleads. I start to slow my breathing as I realize that freaking out won't help me escape.  
"Yeah its alright buddy, there you go" The man soothes .  
"Where am I?" I ask, calmed down but still worried about the situation  
"To be honest I don't know but you need to stay quiet or else we might get in trouble"

Everyone nods and mumbles in agreement 

"Why do you care about getting in trouble? Why don't we get out of here?"

"I have already tried but a gave up a while ago."

"How long have you been here?"

"Man, I really don't know" I watch as he combs through his long brown hair with his hand."I woke up and saw that everyone-including you- was sleeping"

"But I have a life! I have a jo-" I remembered what happened just previous to being taken. "I d-don't... I.." I trailed off. Then I did what I had been doing at home during the previous week. I put aside my dignity, curled up into a ball on the plush bed and silently wept.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Wake up mutts!" An angry masculine voice shouted. The voice echoed through the empty room and rattled the cages. A shiver ran up my spine so I curled up into a tighter ball.

"Nooo *snooooore* nooo, I dont want cheese cake....." 

I heard stomping in the direction of my cage. Then... suddenly *BANGGGGGGG* I jumped up and banged my head on the top of the cage again "FAAAAACK! EVERY TIME!" I rubbed my head and looked up at the menacing figure towering above the cage. 

"Morning sweet cheeks" The figure smirked at me."Pleasant rest?"

I glared at him as he reached down to pat my head. I jerked away as he got too close.

"I see how it is" I heard him say sounding slightly hurt.

I heard him walk away then come back with something jingling in his hand. It looked like a collar. A blue collar with a bell on it.

"C'mere boy. Don't make me do this the hard way." I crawled into the corner farthest away. I sat on the puppy pads with my back to the wall and my knees gripped close to my chest.

"One more chance before we do this the hard way!" 

"Harumph," I said and tilted my nose away from him. 

"Well I gave you the option. Let this be an example to anyone who wants to try something!" I watched him put the collar down on the floor and shuffle over to the door. Covering the lock with his hand he typed in the combination and pulled it off. I was terrified of what was to come. I braced myself as the door creaked open. I thought that I could take him so I thwaked his hand away as he reached in. He easily plucked me up with one hand and pinned me to the blue carpet outside my cage in the same motion. I flailed around desperately as he grabbed the collar and looped it around my neck. I heard the collar click as it locked. 

"Nooooo!!! No no no!!! Get it off!!! Take this fucking thing off!!!"

"No!" He said very sternly "No swearing pupperoni. Got that? This is a warning, you have already disobeyed me but since this, in your first time I will let it slide."

"No fuck you!! You are not the boss of me!! Take this off of me and let me go!!!!!" I furiously flailed but the hand holding me down was stern and the body it was connected to was angry. 

"No no no puppy." He smirked, "Well I did warn you." He grabbed me by the back of my collar and put me on top of my cage

"Now you stay here if you know what is good for you." I decided that this would be the perfect time to escape! As soon as the man turned his back I leapt off of the cage and make a dash for the door. With lightning fast reflexes he turned around and grabbed my collar. My neck was jolted backward and I was lifted up to be face to face with him. I tried to shrink back with fear as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Sorry..." I peeped trying to fix the mistake I had just made.  
He just laughed at my pathetic attempt. He carried me back to the top of my cage know that I would stay there for fear of getting into more trouble. I sat on the cage and looked at the guy I was talking too earlier. He looked up at me from his cage and gave me a pitiful gaze. The man shuffled back from the closet quickly with a leash and locked one end onto my collar and one end into a slot in the wall. He went back and grabbed a squirt bottle and walked over to me.

"For minor and first time disobedience." 

"Huh?"

*spray spray* 

With just two short squirts my face was completely soaked with water. It was not too cold or hot, it just bothered me and made me uncomfortable .

"What was that pup? I couldn't hear you."

"I said-"

*squirt squirt *

~uggg this is going to be a long day~ I looked at him with a grumpy expression and he just smirked.

He grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt and spoke into it. 

"I woke em up, all eight cages are full and I'm gonna bring the first one down, you should probably come and take one too, this one is a handful, over."

A static voice came through the walkie-talkie in response " yup bring the first one down, ill be in the room in a minute to handle the others. over"

He unclipped the leash from the wall and pulled me down to the carpet.

"You're the first pupper if you behave she might give you a treat." He teased. 

He tugged on my leash in the direction of the door. I started to get on my feet to walk with him when-

*spritz spritz* 

"No! Down boy. You walk on all fours like a good doggy.  
I got onto my hands and knees like I was told 

*pat pat *

"Good boy" He started towards the door and I crawled after him. After unlocking and locking the door he tugged me down a wooden floored hallway. The walls were beige with boring floral paintings hung randomly. He walked swiftly so I had trouble keeping up and whenever I lagged behind he sharply tugged the leash. Eventually, we reached a door, I am pretty sure there was a nameplate on it but I was too low to read it. He opened the door to reveal a lady in nurse scrubs bearing a friendly expression. 

My eyes turned wide as I realized that this was a nurse and I was in a medical center...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment suggestions and leave kudos!!!


	3. Medical exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets a medical exam.... does not sound so bad right? Wrong!!! Jamie is terrified of doctors!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo scary medical exam

I started to back out of the room. D-doctors have terrified me ever since I was young but I had always had my mom there to hold my hand and comfort me during checkups. When my mom died my dad completely lost it. He got drunk every night and beat me when things did not work out for him. He stopped making appointments for me and became too drunk to do anything. He sold my games and toys after he lost his job so that he could still buy food for us. I dropped out of high school so that I could get a job to provide for us. When I was 16 my father died from kidney failure. I never planned another doctors appointment since then and have always been afraid of doctors since.

"No no come 'ere" he tugged on the leash and nudged me forward with his foot.

"N-no I c-c-can't... I'll do anything just don't make me go through with this"

"Now come on bud, be sensible. It's just a little check up" I could tell he was only trying to be nice so that he could get this over with and move on to the next person.

"No....nnn.." I turned around to reveal that the door had been shut while I was distracted. He picked me up and carried me under one arm to a metal table. I started to struggle against his grip upon seeing the metal clasps for my hands and feet.

"Shhh shh it's ok " He set me on the metal table on all fours with my arms and legs spread apart. He removed my collar. He clamped each of my limbs and neck into place. He stepped out and I heard a clicking noise. I heard a whirring noise as I saw a red light scan all over my body. My limbs were spread out into 'spider position' and lifted into the air. I felt something small and slick enter into my butt causing me to whimper. Some liquid went inside of me through the hose. Small hoses all around me squirted what I assumed to be soap over my body. Many small sponges started to rub all over me trying to rid my every crevice of filth. Meanwhile, a different type of soap or shampoo had been administered to my hair. A rubber piece was placed under my hairline to presumably stop the soap from getting in my eyes. Meanwhile, my stomach has started to get bloated and uncomfortable. The hose continues to fill me up way past what I considered my limit. I felt like a water balloon. I was so bloated and full that I felt like I could pop at any time. When the hose is removed, something that feels like a plunger is put around my entire butt. I let go of the enema and the hose sucks it up. I feel so much better than it is gone but as soon as the suction plunger is removed, the same hose that filled me up before is back. I groan in frustration at this. After finishing lathering me up, the tiny nozzles squirt out water. The warm water is relaxing and I am actually getting a little bit of pleasure until something forces my mouth open. I decide to let it open my mouth so that it does not break my jaw. A wad of disgusting toothpaste is forced into my mouth. Several small brushes brush my teeth very thoroughly. Afterwards, my mouth is sprayed out with water and I spit it out. After what felt like forever I expel the liquids from inside of me relieve gushing throughout my body. Once I am completely clean, inside and out, warm air is blown all over me and I am placed on the table. This experience left me completely exhausted. As soon as I touched the table the fear I had over the doctor left my body and I started to drift off to sleep..  


I felt myself being gently carried. I was placed in a plush bed which was the exact shape and size of a dog bed. Despite being a dog bed it was very plush and I could feel myself drifting in and out of sleep. I could hear the man and the nurse conversing as my consciousness faded.

"Male..... green eyes... 20 years....6ft.. 110 pounds-"

"He is pretty light for his height and age so we should put him on the more fatty diet"

"Okay" 

*scribbling noises* 

"Of course we cant do the tests while he sleeps, he would be freaked out when he wakes up in the middle of it anyway."

At that I finally gave into my much-desired rest...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Wake up sleepy" The nurse gently shook me awake .

I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my hands, which were now enclosed in padded mittens. My eyes widened with shock as I tried to stand up to back away. My calf was strapped to the base of my thigh so as I jutted upwards I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I started to shuffle away on my hands and just discovered padded knees. The man then just pressed a button on the controller he was holding and I received a light zap from the collar on my neck. I froze in shock because of the shock and looked pleadingly at my captors.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes boy" The man replied smugly to my look. 

"That was just the first level, now that I have something to control you,"He tossed the controller into the air then caught it" I don't need to be nice and I can bring this up as many levels as I want." He chuckled at my sorrowful expression.

"P-please just let me go home! I don't have much b-but I'm sure I can scrounge up something! I won't tell anyone! Just leave me outside my house, no one has to know about this!" I pleaded, my eyes welling up with tears.

"No no puppy, that is not how good puppies talk." He smirked. He then went over to a closet and grabbed a little soft plastic box with a strap on one side.

"Now are you gonna be a good boy and talk like the pup you are or am I going to have to use this" He waved around the contraption so I could see it.

"Please just let me go" I spoke. I tried to make it load but I only managed above a whisper

"What was that puppy? That does not sound right."

"P-p-p-p-ple-ase..."

"I guess you cant handle being without your muzzle" He sighed, obviously annoyed. He grabbed me by the face and forcefully strapped it on

"Nooooooorrrrrrr!! Wroof!! Rrrrr!" My voice was changed to dog tongue as I tried to speak

"That's better. Now c'mere pupper"

I shuffled over on all fours knowing that I would be easily overpowered if I tried to escape. The man lifted me onto the cold metal table to be inspected. 

"M'lady" The nurse then stepped forward to take over the checkup. I cowered on one of the corners of the table as she approached me.

"Its ok boy, just relax and it will be over soon." I did as instructed, fearing another shock from the suddenly not so friendly man. She walked over to the cabinet and got a pair of gloves on and a thermometer. She turned back to me. I pawed at the device on my face and looked at her questioningly. She chuckled

"No, the other hole" I was yet again surprised. She walked around me to my butt. My head perked up as the cold thermometer entered my anus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment suggestions!


	4. More medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finishes his check up.... "They finish getting him prepared for [trucks honking]!!! Woooo sounds exciting!

I tried to squirm away as the thermometer was forced inside of me but all I got in return for my efforts was a tighter grip and a menacing look that made me shrink back. I shook in fear of the doctor, they could do anything to me and I was completely helpless to stop them. Every second that ticked by felt like an hour as I tried to focus on something other than the thermometer....There was no wall decor so my eyes drifted around the room. The nurse's tits were good for helping me pass the time. My little Jamie started to get stiff as I got lost in the fantasy.

_I imagined being in a room with all of my friends... The empty room was boring so I thought about the nurse's rack again..._

I awoke from my daydream when the thermometer went off. 

"Yup normal temperature, let check his heartbeat." She proclaimed. The fear of doctors returned to me as the daydream wore off and I was told to sit on my feet with my hands behind my back. My heart beat incredibly fast as the cold stethoscope was placed on my chest.

"Why is his heart beating so fast? Is it a heart problem or is he just nervous?" The nurse asked. The man flipped through some papers on a clipboard.

"Looks here like he is just 'incredibly terrified of doctors' looks here like he hasn't had a doctor's appointment since he was about... " He paused for a second in surprise "10 years old? Oh my gods, since he is 20 then... How could he have been without an appointment for 10 years?"

"I'm surprised that he is still alive, considering that he has not had his vaccinations. I guess that we will have to administer them over the next couple weeks. If he gets adopted during that period of time then that's their problem but we will give them the suggested list"

I was trembling in fear. One of the reasons I stopped going to the doctors for so long was that I was afraid of needles...... and that I could buy a week's worth of groceries if I just skipped the doctors. I did try to stay healthy though. I ate vitamin c drops and always wore the thickest coat I could find outside during winter.

"Let's just check his blood and give him a couple shots for now." She moved away to set up the shots. I looked up at him with the saddest eyes I could muster, trying to get a little pity from my captor.

"Nope," He said, meeting my gaze "Don't think you can just get out of this one that easily dog!" He chuckled at my pathetic attempt at getting pity. I grumbled about my sad pathetic life under my breath but it just turned into a low whine. My trembling grew as each second passed, visibly getting shakier until I was practically vibrating.

"Shh shh it's ok, it will all be over soon." He soothed, quickly changing back to his nice facade. I knew his words were full of lies but it still made me feel better about my pathetic existence.

"Now hold still and relax and it will be done quicker" I relaxed my muscles as instructed. The disinfectant was cooling as my skin as she rubbed it on the area. She put in a needle with a tube connected to it. It quickly started draining me of my blood. My blood looked so dark and red as it flowed from the tube into one of a few vials. After taking a century to fill up six vials, she finally removed the needle. She put a puppy band-aid on my wound ~hmm depressingly ironic~

"We got the blood, now for the shots."

She disinfected a lower part of my arm and lined up the needle with my vein. I yelped as the first shot was administered. She put on another band-aid with puppies on it. I thought it was over at that and maybe I could relax my brain along with my muscles but then she walked over to my other arm and started to repeat the process. After she finished, she spoke,

"Ok that will be it for now. Now we just need to run this blood through the machine. This will take a while to bring him back and give him some more kibble to help him regain his strength."

I tried to take a step forward but I forgot that shots make arms sore and so my arms slipped from under me and I fell on my face. I decided that getting up on my own was not worth it so I just looked up at them and whimpered. They chuckled at my failure and the nurse gave me a surprisingly comforting pat on the head. The man carried me over to the dog bed that I was in earlier. Something I had not noticed until just now was that the bed was on a platform with wheels. There was a handle so that someone could pull it like a wagon. I was placed into the plush bed very gently. I would have thought of escaping if my arms were not sore but then a leash was clipped to both me and the platform dashing even my fantasies of escape. I scooted into a more comfortable position and rested my head on one of the thick corners of the bed. I thought that I had nothing better to do so I closed my eyes and drifted into a blissful sleep.


	5. Recoverin' and gettin' ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is a lil bit sore from the shots... more drugs are taken, some pleasantly, and some not sooo.....

Blissful sleep. Not so much...

I was with my dad and mom. We were happy with mom there. We were having a picnic in the park. The sun was bright and shining on us. The breeze was soft and gentle, like a comforting caress. I was rolling around on the grass, getting all covered in dirt and grass stains. The grass had just recently been cut so you could still smell the scent of fresh-cut grass. 

"Come here sweetie, it's time to eat." My mother smiled as she called. Her smile was the most beautiful that I had ever seen. I stumbled over to her, half tripping over my own feet as I was too young to have good coordination. I was about to bite into a turkey sub when it turned into a snake. I threw it away as I scrambled back. I looked up at Mom. Her face distorted until she completely disappeared.

"D-dad what happened?" I sobbed. He smacked my face and it turned bright red from the force.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
I jumped straight up and banged my head against the top of the metal cage with a loud thud.

"FUUUUUUCK!!! Every fucking time!!! Why???" I settled back down, rubbed my aching head and looked around. I was back in the pink and blue room and I had awoken every one of its residents.

"Uh sorry..." I apologised 

"Man that must really hurt by now. How do you even extend your legs that far with the restraints on?" I ignored his question and looked at his arms, he had gotten only one shot.

"Why did you only get one shot? I complained, annoyed.

"I usually try to keep myself up to date with my shots. I only have had my last appointment like two months ago. When was your last appointment?"

"Men earls amo"

"What?"

*sigh*

"Ten years ago....,"

"Oh my gods! You must have an immune system of steel for you to be this healthy right now." My stomach audibly growled at the thought of health.

"Yeah, talking about health..." I looked for the food tray or plate or something and my eyes landed on the food bowl.

"Are they seriously making us eat out of bowls?"

"You should try it. It's dry but it's actually pretty tasty." I scooted over to the bowl and looked down at the food. I tried to pick a piece up with my mittens but failed miserably. I begrudgingly leaned my head over and picked up a piece with my teeth. I crunched the piece and mesmerized by the flavor. It was sooooooo good it tasted savory, like meat with gravy. I wolfed down a quarter of the bowl before I realized how thirsty I was. I dipped my head into the water bowl and got the water everywhere. It covered my entire face and splashed out of the bowl. I repeated this progress then crawled over to the bed again and stared at the top of the cage until I fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and looked instantly to my bowl, it was filled up again. I went over to it and ate about a quarter of it before drinking some water and sitting back down. I looked out of the cage to see 8 of the platform wagons that I was on yesterday. I knew that we would be moved somewhere from the looks of it so I went back to my food bowl, finishing it off along with lapping up some water. I sat next to the exit of the cage, eager to get out and stretched my legs ~depressingly ironic joke~. There were eight people in here a woman came over to my cage with a lead. She unlocked my cage and I crawled out on command. She scratched my head as a reward and then clipped the lead onto my collar and lead me over to one of the bed platforms. I stepped on and she attached the lead to the base. Once everyone in the room was loaded onto the wagons (some took longer than others to get on and after a good shock they hopped on like good pups) they pulled us through the hallway to a new door. Past thus new door was what looked like a pet shop but bigger. There were 10 cages of the same size of our old ones. 5 were pink 5 were blue. The walls behind the desk with the cash register and the remaining free wall space was filled up with products hanging from the wall. From what I could see there was a variety of products. I could see instruction books on caring for your pet human, leads, collars, muzzles and those were just the things I could recognize. I was moved in front of a blue cage and the lead was unattached. I was nudged into the blue cage and I stepped in for fear of getting punished. I got a treat that tasted heavenly. Others weren't so easily brought in. Two of the people I saw tried to escape as soon as the lead was unattached. They were both easily caught by the handlers who pulled the carts. The handlers who caught then sent each other a smirk.

"You thought you could escape so easily didn't you?" The male handler sneered

"Well you shall see that that is not the case" The other handler smirked.

One of them carried him victim over to a chair usually used by guests waiting for service. I watched as the handler sat down and placed the helpless male on his lap. The handler nodded to the cashier. The cashier grabbed a wooden paddle from behind the desk and handed it to him.

"Thank you"

*Crack* sounded the paddle as it hit the now crying man's behind.

The woman that was caught trying to escape looked in horror as the man received 40 sharp smacks to the behind. 

The handler received some lotion from the cashier and put it on the victim's rear. The man looked relieved as the lotion was applied but then his expression turned to despair as he realized that the lotion was not helping it feel any better.

"You finally noticed? This lotion is not for cooling and relieving the pain. It is for preventing scarring and for keeping your buns soft and ready for anything we throw at you." The man then reattached the lead and put the man back onto the cart, wheeling him out of the room. I felt pity for them but also relief that I followed directions and received a treat. 

"Please don't do that to me!! I'll do anything!! Just please don't " The pet woman pleaded

"No-no, animals don't speak do they?" She then proceeded to get a muzzle from the counter and force it onto the lady's face. She gave the lady 20 smacks with the paddle, applied lotion, and put in a butt plug with a tail on the end. She put the lady into an unoccupied pink cage. The handlers double checked that each cage was locked and wheeled their cart out of the room.


	6. Pet shop stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie lives and is viewed by random people in the pet shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is might be a shorter chapter. Sooooo I need you guys to tell me something. Do you like this?? Should I continue or just move on to a different story? If I stop writing this then I will write an ending if requested.... Please comment an answer to me!! I am gonna paste this in the bottom notes too in case some people forget or skip the beginning notes.

I was shocked at what I had witnessed. I could not believe that that had happened to those innocent people! I was thankful that I had listened and gotten into the cage.  
I looked around the cage. It was the same as the old one but food bowl was full and the water bowl was automatically refilling. I was full after eating the food in the previous cage so I looked about the room. It had a black and white tiled floor and grass green walls. The counter which the cashier resided behind was grey with a marble top. The door was glass with a sign that said "open" facing towards me. Since I had nothing better to do, I looked to the fluffy blue bed and slept. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this?? Should I continue or just move on to a different story? If I stop writing this then I will write an ending if requested.... Please comment an answer to me!!


	7. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie experiences things.

I woke up to a small hand ruffling my hair. I was too tired to jerk away so I just looked up to see who was doing it. There was a small female child maybe 4 or 5 accompanied by what I could only assume was her mom.

"Can I give him a treat???" The little girl asked, clearly excited.

"Of course you can!" The cashier assured. He then grabbed a small biscuit from a jar and handed it to her. She reached through the cage bars to give it to me. I didn't feel like putting up a fight so I just grabbed it and munched it. It did not taste half bad. The treat tasted like peanut butter and chocolate, which I was thankful for. The treat was really dry so I got up and lazily strutted to the water bowl.

I was the first cage in the room so after she was done with me the little girl went around to the other six people in the room and woke them up. 

"Are you looking for any specific traits?" The cashier asked.

"Yes actually, we are looking for a submissive female that my daughter could play with." The mother responded.

"Of course, of course! We have two very submissive ones that you could take your pick from!" The man cheerfully suggested. He led them over and pointed to two depressing looking women.

"This one is a 25 year old one, she has blonde hair and blue eyes." He gestured to the other caged woman, "This is a young one! She is 18, she is a ginger with green eyes."

"Which one do you want sweetie?" The mother asked.

The little girl walked over to the redhead first and stuck her hand between the bars. The caged lady nuzzled the little girl's hand. I could only imagine that she was trying to be nice to get a nice owner. The little girl then stumbled over to the blonde girl. She shied away from her touch.

"I want this one!" She pointed to the redhead.

"Ok I'll get the forms to fill out and you can take her home!" The cashier happily announced.

I went over to my bed and laid down. I had learned a thing or two. This lady knew what she was doing! That little girl looked kind so she took that opportunity!!


	8. The man

I was scared. Scared of getting "adopted ". Scared of the keepers. More scared of the keepers' punishments.  
I tried to follow the previous girl's idea and look friendly. I was going for a "Hey come pet me! Look how cute I am! You couldn't hurt a face like that right! Right?????" but I was not sure that I was getting my point across. 

Some people came in with children, offering treats and love, while others have the face of cold-blooded killers. The girl that hid away the first time was snatched up by one of those types of people. By the end of the day, there were only four of us left ( including the person taken away earlier that day). The cashier walked up to the door and was about to flip the sign over when-

"Please wait! Is it too late to take a look at them?" A woman asked.

"I was just closing up but you are welcome to take a quick look if you would like." The cashier offered

 

" Thank you so much! We promised our daughter we would get her a pet for her birthday! You are a lifesaver!" The woman thanked.

A red-haired woman came in followed by a little girl and an adult male.

"Are there any specifics for a pet that you have in mind?" The cashier reiterated.

"Yes, we would like one for a family pet. We would prefer it to be friendly but if it a little rocky I am sure that I can take care of that." The man said straitening his belt.

~maybe? Uh. They look friendly I guess... At least he said "family pet" rather than "sex slave" or punching bag". But he did fiddle with his belt. People usually touch the thing they are thinking about subconsciously... oh god..~

I lost track of their conversation but was knocked out of my spacing out by a hand shoved through the bars... I looked up and saw a blonde-red haired little girl staring at me with adorable ocean blue eyes. I looked at the hand. What did she want me to do with her hand? Lick it? Kiss it? Nuzzle it? Bite- wait for no... definitely not bite it... yeah that does not sound right. I went with the nuzzle idea. 

I rubbed my head against it and then looked up for approval. The girl giggled so I assumed that I did something right. I pasted on a stupid looking grin and looked at her. I glanced over to the parents of this child to see if they approved of me. They were trying to pet the other caged people but to no avail. They looked over at me and saw how affectionate I was.

"Has that one"The man pointed at me,"not been adopted yet for any specific reason?"

"Nothing behavior-wise, it is the price that scared them off. This one needs a lot of shots still and it's the future medical fees that people frown at."

"Oh that is not a problem for us." He turned to his daughter, "What do you think honey? Do you want him?"

"Yes Daddy yes!!" She ran over to hug her father.

" We will take that one then!" The man announced proudly.

"Good choice."The cashier praised. He looked happy that they made the decision quickly, "Now just fill this out and I will grab your pet."

"You two pick out the collar, lead, and a couple other toys and accessories for him" The man suggested.

The cashier grabbed a beige lead from behind his desk and walked over to me. He opened the cage and gestured for me to come out. I wanted to make a good impression so I did as I was told. He led me over to the family and handed my leash to the father, who was now done with the paperwork. 

The cashier rung up the items that they were purchasing (from the sound of it, it sounded like a lot) put it into several bags and handed them to the woman. 

"Come on pup" He tugged on the leash.


	9. New life

I stumbled along after him, not wanting to be choked by the collar. 

Stepping outside, I was met with cool refreshing air. It was summer so it should have been warmer but it was the late afternoon and starting to get dark.

I was worried about going home with some strangers but my joy of being out of there outweighed my fear. I was led to a dark blue minivan. The man opened the back door to let me in. I struggled to get into the car with my restraints but I managed after a moment of trial and error. It looked like a regular minivan from the outside but there was a large fence wall blocking off the back three seats from the other four. The man got in and opened the door to the fenced off part for me. I crawled through the door and hear a click as the door closed behind me. 

Each person took a seat in the car. The man driving with the woman in the passenger seat and the little girl in the back. 

I crawled onto the seat. It was covered in a soft blanket and various dog toys. ~At least I have some space to myself ~ I thought, trying to look at the positive side of this situation. I laid down on my side, to try to find a comfortable sleeping position. I could not manage to fall asleep on the way there, anxiety getting the best of me, only managing to reach a dream-like state. Soon enough I was pulled out of my "rest" when we stopped at our destination.

"Wakey wakey pup!" The girl cheerfully said.

I sat up and waited to be let out of my cage. The father unlocked the cage and grabbed my lead.

"Come on boy" He called. 

I eased my way off the seat and out of the car, trying to fall on my face. I looked at the house, it was a huge white house with a pathway lined with flowers that split in the middle to welcome a grand fountain. I was walked to the front door, preparing myself for what might be in there. He opened the door and....

It looked like a normal house, with creme colored walls decorated with family pictures and awards. The floor was a dark hardwood. The family took off their shoes and the father took off my lead. They started to walked to an area that turned to carpet and I followed, assuming that I did not have free reign of this place.

I passed the kitchen on my left as I scuttled over to the carpeted area. I heard noises that sounded like shooting coming from up ahead.

"James" 

James continued to play his video game.

"James, pause the game. We have a surprise."

He paused the game then peered over the back of the couch. 

"This is our new family pet! We got him for you and Elizabeth' s birthday " The mother proudly exclaimed .

"That's cool, I've always wanted a pet." He said nonchalantly.

"Mommy! Can I show him around??" The daughter asked excitedly.

"Of course you can. But first, we have to pick out a name." She explained.

"Hmmm. How about Max?" She suggested 

"That's a great name! We will get it engraved for his collar tomorrow. Speaking of collar." She looked through her bag and pulled out a studded blue shock collar, much nicer than the ragged one he had on. She removed the old one and replaced it with the new one.

"Now doesn't that look better? What do you think Lizzy?"

"Much better" She agreed.

"I'm showing him around now!" 

She turned to me, "This is the living room "

She pointed down the hall that we just came from. "That is the kitchen"

Lizzy walked over to the left side of the room and led me through a large doorway. 

"This is the dining room. That is where you eat " She pointed to a set of dog bowls on a foam matt. 

I internally sighed at having to eat on the floor. She pointed to a partially open white door. That is the bathroom. There was another door that led back to the kitchen but I guess she ignored that. She led me all the way back to the living room to the right side.

"That is your bed" She pointed to a large cage with a bed in it, " and this is the stairs to go.... upstairs. I will show you my room later!" She turned around and sat on the couch next to her brother. The adults were already seated on the other couch.

I crawled over to them and sat at the girl's feet. I was tired after the long day of doing nothing and fell asleep on the floor.

*******************************


	10. Adjusting

I woke up somewhere much softer then I remembered. I am a sleepwalker (and talker and screamer) so waking up in a different place was not very strange. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was encaged by metal bars so I assumed that I was in "my" cage. There must have been a blanket on the cage because I could not see anything outside of it.

~They must have moved me in here after I fell asleep. Oh god, what if they are mad?? They are going to change their mind about the family pet thing!!!!!!~ I started to hyperventilate. ~I might not even be there anymore!!! They could have already brought me back!!!~

I started to look around again to see if there were any signs that I was still there. I couldn't see outside the cage so I looked at everything inside. First, I was laying on a bed... that was good! Would they really want to give away a pet with the bed? I felt around my neck. The new collar was still there! 

~Okay, I'm still here... but am I in trouble? I guess I'll find out soon enough~

I nudged the cage door. Surprisingly it opened with very little effort.

~If they wanted me to stay in, wouldn't they have locked it?~

I crawled out of the cage. The air smelled of bacon and sausage and until then, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. As I shuffled through the living room, I saw that the family was seated at the table for breakfast. 

~Okay if I am going to escape I need to play their game for now...~

"Morning max." Elizabeth said. 

~uggg that name again~

I glanced over at the food bowl that I was supposed to be eating out of, It was full of dry kibble. 

~Why do they get bacon while I get this garbage?~

I nudged my head against her leg and looked at the bacon she was holding with pleading eyes. 

"Dad can I give Max a piece of bacon?" She asked.

"Sure, just don't give him too much or he won't want to eat his own food."

She reached down to give me a piece of bacon which I happily accepted. The bacon was crisp and greasy and delicious.

"Now go and eat your food." She told kindly.

I shuffled over to the food bowl. I sniffed at the morsels and looked back at her with the saddest eyes I could muster. She didn't even notice my pathetic attempt. 

~I'm not hungry anyway~I lied to myself.

*stomach grumbling* 

"Max, eat." The father commanded sternly.

~Eating alone in a cage and eating in front of everyone are two different things~

I leaned over and grabbed a piece with my teeth. I ate it and it actually did not taste that bad. It was really dry so I had to take a sip of water every couple bites.

Once I had finished eating, I spun around to see if the father was pleased. He held out a piece of bacon which I gladly accepted. By that time, everyone finished breakfast and were moving back to the living room. I followed the little girl into the living room and she started up the stairs. I sat at the bottom of the stairs and looked up questioningly. I didn't know if I was allowed up there. She looked back to see if I was still following her.

"C'mon boy" She called.

~belittling son of a...~

I followed her up the stairs and into a room. The room was a purple monster barfed all over it. There was purple curtains, carpet, bed, bean bag and much more. I trotted over to her and sat at her feet.

~Maybe she will remove these restraints if I butter her up~

I rubbed her leg with my head and looked up her.

"Awwww such a cute puppy"

~yessss so cute so innocent, fall for my facade~ 

I sat there for a while, sitting at her feet, getting occasional head scratches as she played on her phone.

~this is REALLY boring...~

I looked around the room for any potential weapons.  
-There were pencils, good for stabbing, too high up for me to reach, not very easy to hold with mouth  
-Foam sword, foam, why am I considering this as an attack method?  
-tacks, easier to grip, sharp stabby, can threaten to swallow, would be extremely painful, may have rust...  
-Teeth might work, no range, tasty blood.

None of the possible weapons sounded appealing.

Suddenly, the girl got up. I followed her as she went into a room that I recognized as a bathroom. She nudged me out of the room with her foot and closed the door.

I went back into her room to find something, anything that might help me... I looked around and saw the corner of a wooden chest. I rubbed the mittens against the wooden clasp. I have scraped it up to my wrist with such force that my skin was bleeding. I was too focused on the task at hand that I did not notice the metal clang that it produced.

"Puppy!" The girl yelled firmly. 

I froze for a second.

"What are you doing boy?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nothing!" I instinctively answered.

I realized my stupid mistake. I quickly turned around and put a stupid 'What are you talking about, I'm a dog' look on my face. When I saw her face, I wasn't surprised. She looked absolutely furious. It was kind of funny because she was so much younger than me.

She smacked me across the face, leaving a red mark in its place. She tried to hit me again but the hit away her hand with my mitt.

"No!" She yelled, "You don't hit me!"

She came close but I shoved her away.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaddy!" She yelled.

As soon as she yelled, I heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs.

"What is it darling?" He asked.

"Max batted my hand and away and shoved me! He also spoke, I thought they fixed him for that! Can you start training early?"

"Of course sweetie "

He shot daggers in my direction. He grabbed my collar and pulled me close to his face.

"You are going to learn how to respect this family!" He spit at me.

I tried to scramble away as he picked me up by my collar and carried me down the stairs. He opened a door that I had not noticed until now and brought me down another set of stairs.......

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment suggestions and leave kudos!


End file.
